Cinta Itu Buta
by Nona Butut
Summary: Ino tidak peduli bagaimana kekasihnya, bukankah cinta itu buta? warn:inside/DLDR/for #16FicsInoChalenge2016 #5


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**  
 **Pair : Kishame H x Ino Y**  
 **Genre : Romance**  
 **Rate: T**  
 **Warning: Ooc, AU, CRACK PAIR, typo dll.**

 **.**

 **Chimi Wila chan**

 **.**

 **Present**

 **.**

 **for 16 Fics Ino Chalenge 2016 #5**

 **.**

Kishame tengah duduk termenung di belakang sekolah. Maniknya menatap ke arah lapangan bola yang luas tempatnya berdiri. Ia menghela nafas lalu mendongak ke arah awan. Biru dan menenangkan. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya. Perlahan memejamkan matanya.

 **'Ino hanya kasihan padamu, jangan terlalu percaya diri deh!'**

 **'Sadar diri kenapa! Kau itu buruk rupa! Tak pantas dengan Ino-hime'**

Maniknya terbuka kembali saat ia mengingat ucapan-ucapan yang begitu menyakitkan. Apa salah dirinya bila ia mencintai seorang heires Yamanaka? Apa cintanya ini terlalu hina? Ia akui, ia tidaklah tampan. Dirinya yang buruk rupa tidak pantas bersanding dengan sang putri yang begitu rupawan. Tapi bukankah cinta itu buta?

Kishame tersenyum kecut. Ia merasa kisah asmaranya seperti sebuah dongeng. Putri dan pangeran buruk rupa. Bukankah sama persis? Tapi sungguh rasa cintanya sangat tulus kepada gadis periang berambut blonde Ia mendongak kembali ke langit biru. Warnanya mengingatkan pada manik indah milik Ino. Ia mengulum senyum tulus.

"Senpaiiiii," Ia menoleh ke arah belakang, dapat ia lihat kekasihnya, Ino Yamanaka melambai tersenyum cerah dan berlari menghampirinya. Senyum yang mampu membuatnya bertahan dari hinaan seluruh siswa Konoha High School.

 **Bruk**

Ino menubruk tubuh kekasihnya dan memeluknya dengan erat. Memposisikan diri berbaring di samping lelaki yang ia cintai. Ino tersenyum senang, dicubitnya hidung mancung milik lelaki yang menjabat sebagai kekasihnya sejak tiga bulan yang lalu. Tingkah Ino ditanggapi dengusan sebal oleh lelaki itu hingga membuat Ino tergelak puas.

"Ne Hime, kau sudah makan?" tanya Kishame, jemarinya menyentuh lembut gadis yang sangat ia cintai.

Ino memejamkan mata mendapati perlakuan lembut kekasihnya. Merasakan setiap sentuhan yang tersalur, bahkan ia mengabaikan pertanyaan kekasihnya itu.

"Hei, kenapa tidak menjawab?" Kishame menghentikan belaian tangan di pipi Ino hingga membuat Ino mendengus sebal dan memalingkan wajahnya.

"Tidak bisakah tidak mengganggu kenyamanku?!" sungut Ino membelakangi Kishame yang tersenyum lebar melihat gadisnya merajuk.

Kishame sangat tahu bahwa gadisnya sangat menyukai sentuhan lembut di pipinya. Terkadang ia sempat berpikir bahwa tingkah Ino seperti replika seekor kucing yang sangat suka dimanja dengan elusan lembut.

Kishame merapatkan diri dan memeluk Ino dari belakang. Diciumnya tengkuk Ino hingga membuat sang gadis mendesis.

"Jangan menggodaku, senpai!" Kishame terkekeh mendengar kalimat itu keluar dari bibir kekasihnya. Lalu ia mencium puncak kepala Ino, menyalurkan rasa sayang yang tidak bisa terungkapkan lewat kata.

"Aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu, aku tidak ingin kau sakit karena telat makan," lirih Kishame memeluk erat tubuh Ino dan memejamkan mata menyesapi aroma floral yang sangat ia sukai yang menguar dari tubuh Ino.

Ino terdiam mendengar perkataan kekasihnya, ia menghela nafas dan berbalik menatap wajah kekasihnya. Mengamati setiap inci lelaki yang didambanya. Kekasihnya memanglah tidak tampan, tapi entah kenapa ia tidak memperdulikan itu. Yang sangat ia sukai dari kekasihnya adalah sikap lembutnya dan perhatiannya. Jujur, Ino telah jatuh cinta pada kekasihnya semenjak ia kelas 1. Semanjak ia menjadi siswa baru di KHS. Dulu kekasihnya adalah senpai yang membimbing kelasnya. Perlakuannya, cara bicaranya, sungguh terlihat sangat sopan dan menghargai para kohainya. Ino bahkan mengganggap dari seluruh pembimbing hanya Kishame senpai yang sangat perhatian kepada orang lain. Untuk itu saat ia memasuki kelas 2, ia memberanikan diri mengutarakan perasaannya dan alangkah senangnya ternyata Kishame juga memiliki perasaan yang sama.

 _Laki-laki jatuh cinta kepada perempuan dengan apa yang dilihatnya, sedangkan perempuan jatuh cinta dengan apa yang didengarnya._

Persetan dengan pepatah itu. Ino tidak merasa bahwa Kishame hobi menggombal seperti lelaki pada umumnya. Kekasihnya selalu berkata apa adanya, tidak melebihkan. Jadi, Ino bukanlah tipe perempuan yang jatuh cinta dengan apa yang didengarnya, melainkan dengan apa yang diterima dirinya. Perlakuan baik, tutur kata yang santun, dihargai, itulah yang membuat Ino jatuh cinta.

Hubungannya ternyata tidak berjalan mulus seperti jalan tol. Teman-temannya bahkan senpai dan kohainya ikut mengejek dirinya. Kalau dirinya sungguh tidak apa tetapi ia tidak mau kekasihnya mendengar itu. Sangat menyakitkan. Apa salah cintanya?

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu, untuk itu aku lupa segalanya dan mencarimu," lirih Ino, ia menatap manik Kishame dalam. Menyiratkan rasa cinta yang begitu besar.

Kishame tersenyum tipis, "aku tidak apa-apa, Hime. Bukankah aku sudah terbiasa dengan ini?".

"Maafkan aku, senpai," lirih Ino kembali. Ia sungguh sangat sedih karena ia tidak bisa melindungi kekasihnya dari hinaan itu. Menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia menundukkan wajahnya, menyembunyikan aquamarine yang tengah berusaha menahan air matanya agar tidak terjatuh.

Tes

Tes

Tes

Gagal! Sekuat apapun ia membendungnya, namun tetes air mata itu menyeruak keluar meruntuhkan pertahanannya.

Puk

Ino merasakan tangan kekar kekasihnya menepuk puncak kepalanya membuat dirinya mengangkat wajahnya hingga bertatap wajah dengan kekasihnya. Bertemu pandang hingga ia melihat kekasih mengernyitkan keningnya. Ia tahu pasti kekasihnya tengah heran melihat dirinya.

Kishame memandang pilu kekasihnya. Sungguh, ini bukan kesalahan Ino. Ini adalah takdir yang harus ia hadapi untuk mempertahankan cintanya. Tak tega, sungguh ia tidak tega melihat Ino, gadis yang sangat ia cintai menitikan air mata. Ia merasa gagal bila Ino menangis.

Kishame menangkup wajah Ino dan menghapus liquid bening yang membasahi pipi kekasihnya dengan ibu jarinya dengan lembut. Ia menatap lembut kekasihnya yang juga memandang wajahnya. Perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Ino. Seperti tahu apa yang hendak terjadi, Ino menutup matanya.

Chup

Kishame mencium kening Ino lembut dan mempertahankan beberapa lama. Jantungnya berdetak tak karuan, ini bukan yang pertama tetapi ia selalu berdebar saat bersama Ino.

Ino masih terpejam merasakan kehangatan yang ia terima dari kecupan kekasihnya. Wajahnya memerah, dadanya terasa sesak, bukan sesak karna rasa perih, tetapi kebahagiaan yang membuncah.

Kishame melepaskan kecupannya dengan tak rela, lalu ia memeluk tubuh kurus Ino penuh sayang. Mengusap helaian pirangnya dengan segenap perasaannya. Mencium puncak kepalanya kembali.

"Ini bukan salahmu, Hime. Jangan menangis!" lirihnya, Ino menggeleng sesaat, "jangan terus menyalahkan dirimu, Hime. Ku mohon!" ucapnya kembali dengan nada memohon.

Ino terdiam sejenak, lalu memisahkan diri dari pelukan hangat itu. Ia mengamati ciptaan Kami-sama yang begitu tulus di depannya.

"Tahukah kau, Senpai? Tiap detik aku selalu memikirkan perasaanmu saat ku mendengar bisikan mereka," manik aquamarine yang biasanya berbinar ceria kini menyendu. Gadis berambut pirang itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah awan berarak di langit biru. Ia tersenyum simpul, ah lebih tepatnya tersenyum miris. "Terkadang aku berpikir cinta kita seperti awan, tapi sayangnya terlihat seperti awan hitam di mata mereka," Ino kembali tersenyum.

"Tahukah kau, Ino? Segala sesuatu yang terlihat ganjil akan menimbulkan banyak opini, sekalipun itu adalah kebenaran," Kishame menghela nafas panjang. Ino menoleh, menatap tidak mengerti akan ucapan kekasihnya.

"Seperti awan, ia putih bersih dan bebas dengan irama seimbang ia bergerak seperti itulah cinta kita, tetapi orang lain hanya menatap awan kelam kita tanpa melihat dasar dari kelam adalah putih. Dasar dari apa yang mereka lihat adalah ketulusan kita, dan ketabahan kita dalam menghadapi kelamnya hinaan orang," Ino tercekat mendengar ucapan Senpai dan juga kekasihnya itu. Ada rasa membara dalam hatinya, bukan... bukan marah ataupun dendam, tetapi perasan semangat yang mengalir di setiap nadinya.

Ino bangkit dari rebahannya dan memaksa Kishame untuk mengikuti langkahnya.

Mereka berjalan melewati koridor kelas yang memang ramai oleh para siswa yang tengah istirahat. Banyak di antara mereka berbisik dan memandang jijik melihat Ino yang bergelayut manja di lengan Kishame.

Ino tidak ambil pusing dengan itu. Ia akan memberi deathglare pada siapapun yang mencoba menghalangi jalannya. Kishame? Jangan tanya lagi raut wajahnya. Ia tidak mengerti dan bingung kemana ia akan dibawa pergi. Dan ia juga meringis kaku mendapati siswa yang dilewatinya memandang rendah dirinya.

Butuh waktu 10 menit untuk menuju ruang yang ingin dituju. Ruang siaran? Yah, benar. Ino memang menyeret kekasihnya untuk pergi ke ruang siaran. Ino menerobos masuk ke ruang siaran yang biasa digunakan para guru untuk mengumumkan sesuatu. Setelah meminta ijin secara paksa, Ino segera meraih microphone yang terletak di atas audio system.

Kishame hanya mengikuti, ia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang hendak kekasihnya lakukan.

"Perhatian! Maaf mengganggu kegiatan istirahat kalian. Saya, Ino Yamanaka akan sedikit menyampaikan uneg-uneg saya pada kalian tentang hubungan saya dengan Kishame Hoshigaki siswa 3E," Ino menarik nafas panjang dan menoleh ke arah kekasihnya yang masih mematung. Ia tersenyum lembut.

Seluruh murid yang mendengar siaran dari speaker-speaker kecil di setiap sudut ruangan mendadak terdiam. Mendengarkan seksama apa yang akan diucapkan oleh sang primadona sekolah. Tak terkecuali Itachi yang tengah berkumpul dengan teman satu genk'nya, dan juga Sasuke yang tengah menikmati makan siangnya di kantin sekolah bersama teman-temannya, ada Naruto, Gaara, Kiba dan juga Shikamaru yang sibuk menguap sembari memasang telinganya.

Seluruh murid berhenti melakukan aktifitasnya demi mendengarkan siaran yang tak biasa. Bukan siaran guru yang mengumumkan adanya lomba, bukan juga pengumuman adanya rapat, melainkan pengumuman tentang uneg-uneg seorang gadis yang namanya tengah melambung tinggi karna hubungan yang menurut mereka aneh.

"Sebelumnya, kami selalu terima atas apa yang kalian ucapkan pada kami. Hinaan, cacian, ejekan, semua kami terima dengan lapang dada. Ketahuilah, bahwa kami juga manusia biasa yang memiliki batas kesabaran, dimana kami bisa memberontak dan bisa marah. Apa salah kami ha?! Apa kami mengganggu hidup kalian?! Tidak kan? Tapi kenapa kalian selalu jahat pada kami?!" isakan Ino kini mulai terdengar, air matanya menetes tanpa ia perintah. Sakit, sangat sakit mengingat betapa mereka merendahkan hubungannya. Dirinya boleh saja dihina, tetapi jangan Kishame, jangan kekasihnya. Cukup dirinya yang mendengar. Tapi nyatanya mereka menyerang kekasihnya terang-terangan, dengan kata-kata yang tak pantas diucapkan. Ino menggenggam erat tangan Kishame seolah meminta kekuatan.

"Memang benar kekasihku tidaklah seperti Sasuke yang tampan dan selalu dikejar-kejar para fansgirl'nya, tapi untuk apa semua ketampanan itu bila tidak ada kesetiaan!".

Deg

Sasuke menegang mendengar namanya disebut dan ucapan yang terlontar dari gadis yang diincarnya. Ia menunduk mengeratkan pegangan sendoknya, disampingnya Sakura menatap khawatir kekasihnya itu.

Ino benar, ia bukanlah tipe yang setia, buktinya ia tetap menginginkan gadis itu meskipun ia telah memiliki Sakura. Ia tidak menyangka akan kalah telak dengan pemuda yang jauh dari levelnya. Sasuke tersenyum miris. Merasa malu, itukah yang diinginkan seorang perempuan? Bukan tampang, tetapi kesetian. Yah, ia harus belajar untuk itu. Ia menggenggam tangan Sakura, ia tersenyum tipis. "Arigatou," ucapnya tulus hingga membuat Sakura ikut tersenyum.

"Untuk apa aku memiliki kekasih yang kaya, yang hanya bisa menghamburkan uang. Lebih baik aku memilih kekasih yang sederhana, karna ia akan menghargai uang miliknya meskipun hanya 1 yen," Ino tergugu melanjutkan ucapannya, rasanya ia ingin berlari dan menangis sekencang-kencangnya, tapi masih belum, ini masih belum cukup.

Itachi yang mendengar ucapan Ino, kali ini merasa tertohok, hingga ia terdiam dan menatap kosong. Selama ini ia selalu menghamburkan uang miliknya untuk hal yang tidak penting. Diskotik, mabuk-mabukan, balapan liar, dan taruhan, setiap harinya ia mampu mengeluarkan ratusan yen dengan percuma.

Ia jadi teringat saat awal semester lalu, saat dirinya mengajak Kishame keluar, tetapi sahabatnya itu menolak dengan alasan kerja sambilan. Bahkan ia sempat mengejek Kishame yang membawa uang saku hanya 2 yen, sedangkan ia dalam sehari slalu memegang uang tidak kurang dari 500 Yen. Namun Kishame hanya tersenyum dan menjawab "meskipun 2 Yen, ini adalah keringatku," dengan senyum khasnya.

Itachi tersadar, ia malu sangat malu, ternyata justru dirinyalah yang lebih rendah. Dirinya yang hanya meminta orang tua, tanpa merasakan bagaimana susahnya mencari setiap lembar yen. Mungkin kali ini ia akan mencoba kerja sambilan di kafe milik ibunya.

"Dan terakhir, aku bersyukur memiliki Kishame senpai sebagai kekasihku, setidaknya ia akan merespon setiap kali aku berucap daripada hanya bergumam 'Hm, Hn' yang mungkin kalian anggap itu keren. Aku tidak butuh kekasih berwajah es di depanku!"

Jleb

Jleb

jleb

Kali ini ucapan Ino menancap dalam pada semua siswa yang bersikap sok dingin. Gaara, Neji, Itachi, Shikamaru, Sasuke dan lainnya merasa kejatuhan batu secara serempak. Mereka hanya bisa membisu dan menahan perasaan errr entah itu apa.

"Jadi, ku mohon dengan sangat berhenti menghina dan mencaci kami. Maaf, bila ada ucapanku yang menyinggung kalian. Aku minta maaf," Ino meletakan microphone yang digenggamnya ke tempat semula. Sesegukannya makin mengeras. Dan air matanya telah bercucuran. Kishame memeluk erat tubuh Ino. Mengusap helaian pirang itu dengan lembut.

"Trima kasih Ino, trima kasih," Kishame mencium puncak kepala Ino. Ia bersyukur memiliki kekasih seperti Ino yang mencintai kekurangannya. Ino tersenyum tipis. Langkahnya sudah benar kan? Ia menghela nafas. Ia sudah lega mengeluarkan segala uneg-uneg miliknya. Yah, ia berdoa setelah ini semua murid sadar dan berhenti menghinanya. Semoga saja.

.

.

 _Jika kau benar mencintai kekasihmu, cintailah segala kekurangannya, karna dengan itu kau akan merasakan betapa indahnya cinta._

.

.

The end...

Fiuuuhh akhirnya selesai juga. Kyaaa ga nyangka aku bakalan nekat membuat fic dengan pair ini nyahaha /jejingkrakan ke sana ke mari/ dan akhirnya aku bisa mewujudkan fic ini yang tadinya hanya ada dalam otakku ini. Entah kenapa Chimi suka dengan sosok Kishame, sifatnya yang sangat peduli dengan Itachi di canon membuatku merasa senang. Aaiiihhh trima kasih yang berkenan membaca. Jaa ne, salam damai dari Chimi *o*)/


End file.
